So Lonely
by TheDyingSamurai
Summary: William discovers his Granfather was a very wealthy man. With his new estate and piles of money, he feels empty. But what happens when a familiar face turns up? JackXWill See inside for full summary


**So Lonely**

Chapter One: Time Cannot Erase

While searching for a hot fiction I realized I could find none that involved Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow together. I know Jack and Elizabeth make a wonderful couple, as does every other pairing with her or a random OC with Jack or Will, but... I don't know. I suppose I got extremely bored all of a sudden and decided to create my own story. Let me tell you, I am **NOT **saying I don't support any pairing _other _than JackXWill. I'm a young woman. I enjoy seeing two attractive men together.

**I AM WEIRD**.

xD

Sorry, sorry.

Ok, this is _my _story, meaning it came from my head and my head alone... I'm not sure how I could steal someone elses idea and live with myself. Bad concious. Anyway, please enjoy and spare me of flamming unless it's about the story structure, incorrect grammer, setting, ex. and **NOT **about the pairing. You all have the right to flame me because I don't have Spell Check on this laptop. I'm really no good at loading things...and am lazy.

Anywho, It would make me laugh if you flammed me for the JackXWill fling, but really I don't want to make _anyone_ angry/upset.

**Summary: **William discovers his Granfather was a very wealthy man. With his new estate and piles of money, William leaves Elizabeth (and Port Royal) after discovering she is having an affair. Soon he takes over his Grandfather's merchant legacy as he settles in England. But, what happens when a familiar face turns up? JackXWill (Takes place after all three movies, though I haven't seen the third one... The trailer counts though, right? xD)

**Warning: **This is a SLASH fan fiction, meaning man on man action. The two characters involved in this are Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner. If you do not like this pairing, please don't read! I _completely_ understand if you are disgusted or insulted or just plan shocked! This fan fiction is also rated M for Mature (R/NC-17) for love scenes and language, especially in the future chapters!

**Disclaimer:** Oh right, I do _not _own "The Pirates of the Caribbean" at all! If I did the third movie would have come out sooner. The wait's killin' meh:D

Ye been warned...!

xDDD

(I crack myself up...)

* * *

The wind outside was calm, which was unusual for England. With it's high buildings and buzzing streets, a quiet moment in the middle of the day was quite unusual. He hoped the inside of his large office would settle down, but simply hoping The young man whom sat at the head of the long table sighed.

His employers and business partner all seemed to sound the same. Same as in annoying. They all reminded him of children, really, who did not know when to be quiet or how to get along with one another. Will decided when he first arrived and met Mr. Diggit (his Grandfather's business partner's son) that he would have to be extra careful.

Mr. Diggit was a squat man with two beady eyes that shifted constantly, as if expecting something bad to happen. He was an old man, late in his fourties and had a some what dull personality. William kept himself entertained through their meetings, however, by imagioning Mr. Diggit's wig literally crawling off his head and walking away like a dog, revealing his balding (and dirty) scalp. He did that now with a slightly smug grin of his face. Mr. Diggit's angry face, along with two of his employers, stared at him as if reading his mind.

"Is there a porblem, Mr. Turner?" Mr. Diggit asked after a few tense moments. Will quickly blinked and shook his head. "Of course not, Mr. Diggit. It's just that I am quite tired and hungry. May we continue this meeting on the upcoming Monday?" Conversation ended almost immediately. It was extremely out of character for William Turner to cut any meeting short, even when he was in medical need or bored out of his mind. They concluded that all of the stress and worry of running a high-business company had finally caught up to him.

"Very well, Mr. Turner. Next Monday we shall meet here at half past nine. Good day everyone." With that, the men, dressed in fine clothes and proper wigs, seemed to relax and loosen their bodies. William didn't bother gathering his paperwork and left his echoing office and entered the marble hallway.

It was a fine hallway indeed, with high arches lined with gold paint and beautiful rugs. It reminded Will of the palaces he had read and dreamed about as a young boy. He ran his fingers through his moist hair and groaned. He was in the mood for a nice long nap, but somehow did not want to venture home.

"Home," he repeated and frowned. The name was obselete to the young man. His childhood was spent working, whether it was here in England as a chimny sweeper or as a blacksmith back in Port Royal. Not one place he had stayed at had ever felt like a place he could settle down in. The estate he recently inherited from his Granfather on his Father's side, Howard Turner, was extravagant and lavish but also cold and lonesome.

The only people he saw inside his new living space were the maids, butlers, and the occassional employer and Mr. Diggit himself would show up. He knew all of his ten maids names; Mary, Susan, Karen, Jannet, Hannah, Betty, Georgia, Frannie, Samantha, and Sarah. He knew Sarah the best because she was the youngest, a hypergenic nine year old, and also the friendliest. As his four butlers, well, he only knew one of their names; Alfred. He was well into his sixties but still insisted on caring for William as if it were his duty to protec every man who called himself a Turner. There were gardeners and cooks too, but he kept to himself and stayed locked away from everyone.

In fact, he practically lived in his living quarter and the upstairs palor, which was yet another lavish room. Will shoved his hands forcefully into his blue jacket pocket and headed down the large hallway. There must have been a hundred different doors with employees and crewmen talking, discussing, and debating over the company.

Since he had taken his Grandfather's seat (which had previously belonged to Mr. Diggit) the company had skyrocketed from a lower class facility to a full fledge business. Will had been informed his Granfather had left the company just like that, but Mr. Diggit, whom had taken over immediately after Howard Turner's death, had a gambling problem and spent money on everything.

Thankfully the rightfull heir had arrived in search of his roots and stumbled upon this minature treasure. Now it was flourishing again and all was well, including Mr. Diggit who had enrolled himself in rehab.

Will was half way down the marble stairs when he tripped. He desperately tried to grab the railing but, once more, tripped and ended sailing face first into the bottom of the stairs. Landing with a thud, he realized his first mistake was misplacing his foot and then foolishly stumbling over one of the many red carpets. Two young women, most likely secretaries, passed by staring at him without hesitation. Sitting there he felt his face burn with embarassment and utter shock. As the door shut a burst of laughter shot through the murmmering hallway. His face was on fire.

Thankfully, the only injury he seemed to have suffered, he soon relaized, was a large bruise around the back of his head. 'How idiotic and...just barbaric!' he thought miserably. The two women were long gone, still laughing in their office, leaving him to be the only soul wandering in the hall.

'How stupid. Bloody Hell, Will! What are you? A bafoon? No. You're a _respectable business man_. Act like one, you ignorant fool.' It wasn't unusual for Will to be so harsh upon himself, even if it was a simple mistake such as falling down a flight of stairs. Any normal man would brush the dirt off the top of his shoulders and laugh it off. But, ever since he had walked in on Elizabeth and her secret lover William Turner had changed.

He was harsher now and more mature. No longer in love with her or the sea, he left to figure out what life he was going to live. Jumping from ship to ship, continent to continent, Will found himself back in England, the very land he was born and raised and had spent ten years of his life in. Ten years of being a chimney sweeper and having foul gas poured into his lungs daily and then another ten making metal objects, mainly weapons. Then Jack had spilled into his life, bringing more confusion and fright than seeing Elizabeth with another man had ever done.

"Get a handle on yourself..." he mumbled angrily and combed his tangled hair. He then continued his way out of the large bulding and onto the screaming streets of London. Dirty faces belonging to beggars gawked at him and proper folk casted surprised glances, none of which fased the young man.

Will was still considered fairly new to the business and London itself even though he had been born here and had lived half of his life, in these very streets in fact. He supposed word had gotten round about him being wealthy, and everyone was interested in him for one reason or another. That would explain the attempts of mugging, random love letters, and invatations to fancy parites.

Thank goodness he knew how to protect himself.

* * *

Will had made sure not to fall down anymore stairs or stumble into anything for that matter, which was nearly impossible in the high hour of noon in London. The numbing pain of awarness had over taken his senses. He dodged past carriages and bolted into deserted streets all to advoid one thing; whoever was following him. He was in no mood for a fight, something extremely out of character for him.

The young man ducked into one of the many taverns, this one being called "Sean's Wild Turff", which sounded like where low-lifes fled to for lunch. It didn't matter, though. He could hide himself in here, that much he was certain of.

There were many men of all sorts scattered about, some at the long bar table made of fine (but dirty) wood, while the rest sat in awkward circles gambling and laughing. The familiar toon being played by the musical group was merry and pleasent. It reminded him so much of Tortuga...

"What'll it be, boy?" a scruffy and also dirty man asked from behind the counter. Will sat down and rubbed his throbbing temples. He looked up at the much older man, who was three times his size, and ordered a mug of any sort of rum.

'Rum...' he thought to himself, taking the seat by an unconcious oaf. He smelled a lot like old cheese, but Will decided it was better to be in the back with him than being outside being followed by God knows what. As the slightly clean mug was placed down in front of him, a sense of relaxation and relief flowed through his veins. His muscles untensed, as did his stern face.

The ridged door that was used for both an enterance and exit suddenly swung open. Will kept his eyes glued to the mug, every sense of calm and serenity fading from his bones. The tavern seemed to become silent as the new visitor walked about. As the door slammed shut, however, the music started up again and the customers began laughting once more.

Will's hearing was percise and locked onto the newcomer. His foot movements were slightly drunken but also strong and hallow. Whoever it was, it mattered no more; he was right behind William.

Shakily he turned, ready to fend off whoever the blasted man was.

His face pailed when he saw who it was.

"You look bloody awful, mate," Jack said, his smirk piercing every inch of William's skin. It was right then and there his body completely lost control and decided to shut itself down. As the darkness began to form Will distinctly reached out his hand to grab someone only to find himself being held by Jack.

'Damn.'

He was down and out for the count now.

* * *

(Coughs) 

Uh...yes. First chapters never really have romance or love scenes unless you're really good at writing, which I deffinately am not. And there was no foul language? Yeek, I promise I'll work on it! Even now as we speak I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to form and sculp the next chapter into something people will actually enjoy reading.

...Hopefully you enjoyed this!

:D

The next chapter is on the way!

Thank you for reading!

-TheDyingSamurai


End file.
